A Shadowhunter Rhyme
by Elodia9000
Summary: This is a collection of story to every verse of the Shadowhunter Children's Rhyme. - Gold for a bride in her wedding gown
1. The Rhyme

**- A Shadowhunter Rhyme -**

_Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and mourning the color's white_

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

_And red to call enchantment down._

_White silk when our bodies burn, _

_Blue banners when the lost return._

_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_

_And to wash away our sins,_

_Gray for knowledge best untold,_

_Bone for those who don't grow old._

_Saffron lights the victory march,_

_Green will mend our broken hearts._

_Silver for the demon towers,_

_And bronze to summon wicked powers._

* * *

**Authors note: I'm going to make a story/chapter for every verse of this rhyme. I found this one in the internet as a snippet part of City of Heavenly Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments nor do I own this rhyme. I'm not going to tell this in every chapter. **

**If you have some ideas for a story of a part of this rhyme, let me know! :) Enjoy!**


	2. Black for hunting through the night

_Black for hunting through the night_

I heard a hissing noise behind me. My hand tightened around my Seraph Blade.  
„_Jehudiel_" I whispered and it came to life.  
Another hissing noise. My muscles where tense, just like my nerves, as I turned around. My body vibrated in excitement. Oh, how much I loved this...

The music of the club faded away. The only thing I heard was the hissing of the demon right in front of me.

Then it attacked me. I felt the soft leather of my tight black gear move with every movement I made.

I was born for this.

Each movement was carefully considered in order to kill my enemy.

Then the final blow. With one skilled swinging of my blade, I decapitated the demon.

It fell to the dirty ground of the night club and disappeared.

This all went unnoticed my the mundies around me.

* * *

"I'm home" I said as I entered the apartment I shared with my wife.

"How was hunting?" she asked as I entered our small living room. She sat on the couch, sketching.

"Good" I said and kissed her. Then I said beside her.

"Jace!"

"Clary?" I mocked. She ignored me.

"You're making everything dirty! Go and change first!" she said.  
"Everything you want, love" I said and stood up.

I didn't argue with her anymore. That was out of character, I knew that but she was pregnant.


	3. For death and mourning the color's white

_For death and mourning the color's white_

I sat there in my white clothes. For once my shirt wasn't perforated.

Why did he had to die? Why wasn't I there to protect him? He was so young.

Why not someone else? Someone I didn't knew.

What a selfish thought. But, aren't I allowed to be selfish? Just this one time?

I will never see him laugh again. I will never have to carry him to his room again when he fell asleep on the most uncomfortable places.

Why my little brother?

* * *

It's all my fault. I was there and I didn't notice in what kind of danger he was. I could have saved him. I should have. Why didn't I died in his place? He was far to young to die.

He would never be reading his Mangas again. He would never try to hide in my room again when he had done something bad.

I should have done something. If I had done something, I wouldn't be sitting here in my white dress, mourning about the loss of my little brother.

Why was he killed and not I?

* * *

My son. My dear son. I will never forget you. I love you.

* * *

I should have been there to protect you, my son. I'm sorry.

* * *

You were a part of the family I never thought of having in the first place.

I will never forget how exited you were when I told you I was going to help you with you training. How happy you were every time you saw me. You were my only light in this dark world.

And now you're gone.

I miss you, Max.


	4. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

We were in the shop which sold wedding dresses for what felt like hours.

I was surrounded by dresses in every shade of gold. It was a little odd because when I was a little girl I always dreamed of a wedding in white.

But that didn't matter anymore. I'm a shadowhunter now and I was going to have a real shadowhunter-wedding.

„Try this one, Clary!" Isabelle said and handed me a dress. The gold was a very beautiful one.

„Everything you want" I laughed and went into the changing room. The saleslady followed me and helped me to get into the dress, because it had laces to be bind on the back.

„Ok, turn around" she said and I turned around. I was shocked as I looked into the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It had some strass on the upper part and the skirt was flowing around me.

I loved it.

I exited the changing room with a big smile. Their eyes began to shine the second my mother, Isabelle and Maryse saw me.

„It's the right one, isn't it?" my mother asked exited.

„It is" I said and admired myself in the mirror which hung on one of the walls.

„Of course it is the right one. I was the one who chose it" Isabelle said and hopped around me like a newborn deer.

I was happy and couldn't wait to get married.

* * *

The day of the wedding was very hectic. But everyone settled down when the time came for me to walk into the The Accords Hall.

The first thing I saw was that all my friends and my whole family was there.

Then I saw Jace. He wore a black ceremonial gear, which was marked with golden runes.

The ceremony was a blur for me because I couldn't believe that I was going to get married to Jace. I was so happy.

Until the time came for us to mark each other with permanent runes of love and commitment.

„_Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death._" Jace said and drew the runes. One directly over my heart and one on my arm.

I did the same. I was glad that I didn't massed the runes up because I wasn't able to see clearly through the happy-tears I've shed.

„I love you" Jace said and kissed me. The audience cheered.

* * *

„You look beautiful, did I said that before?" Jace whispered to me as we danced slowly around the room.

„Yes, almost a hundred times I think" I whispered back with a smile. This felt so right.

„You know, the lines we said in the ritual aren't right." Jace said all of a sudden.

First I was starteld but then it dawned me.  
„I know. Our love is even stronger than death." I said and looked into his eyes.

„Like I said before: _I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."_


End file.
